Croissant's, Coffee and Snail's Please
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Theresa and Jerry are having problem's with there marriage, so they send there kid's away so they don't have to see them fighting. Justin and Max go to live with Kelbo and Alex and Harper go to live with Megan. How will life be when there not in the NY
1. Chapter 1

Croissant's, Coffee and Snail's Please

Theresa and Jerry are having problem's with there marriage, so they send there kid's away so they don't have to see them fighting. Justin and Max go to live with Kelbo and Alex and Harper go to live with Megan. How will life be when there not in the Big Apple. HALEX duh hehehe

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

( The Russo Home)

" Mom , Dad , why are we doing this ? Why are you sending us away" cried Alex as she looked at her parent's. Her mother and Father have been fighting and it seems it never stop. Both agreed to send the kid's away so they can deal with there problem's.

" It's for the best Alex we still love you , it's just we need time apart from each other to deal with our problem's. Look you'll have fun in Paris with you Aunt Megan and Harper's going with you" said Theresa as she held on to a crying Alex.

" And you brother's are going to your Uncle Kelbo, it's only for a little bit in the end everything will be back to normal. Think of it as a vacation" said Jerry as he looked at his little girl. Alex pushed her self away from her mother.

" WE'RE FUCKING FAMILY WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER NOT RUN AWAY" Yelled Alex as she glared at her parent's. Justin and Max flashed in and saw there sister crying.

" Shh, Shh Alex it's going to be ok" said Justin as he hugged her. Max Hugged her to and patted Justin on the back.

" No it's not I can tell , nothing is going to be ok nothing will be normal not now not ever" said Alex as she ran to the basement to her best friend. Harper was on her cell phone sitting on her bed when she saw Alex running down and tackling her.

" Oww, Mom I got to go I'll talk to you later bye" said Harper as she hung up the phone .

" What happen Alex" said Harper as she hugged Alex tight.

" Nothing is going to be ok, it's not ok" said Alex as she wiped her nose on Harper's shirt. Harper wrinkled her nosed and looked at Alex.

" Look, I know this is hard and I can tell you it's going to be harder but I think your parent's are doing you and your brother a favor by sending you away. You don't have to see the fighting or the yelling" said Harper as she frowned.

" I know you went threw this, I know your parent's divorced and all. But I don't want my parent's to split up, to split up our family." said Alex as she looked up and looked at Harper. Harper's parent fought when Harper was young and she been threw what Alex is going threw now. Alex was happy that Harper was here she was making everything better and she was the peace maker. But Harper can't solve everything.

" Why," asked Alex as she hugged Harper tighter.

" Why what , why are they fighting or why do I think being sent away is better" asked Harper as she tilled her head to the right.

" Both" said Alex as she wiped her tears away on Harper's shirt.

" Hmm, well let's see you never ever forget how your parent's yell at each other, your always think is it your fault, did I do this whats wrong , how can I help. I don't know why your parent's are fighting Alex I really don't know but I want you to know you have me and I'll never leave you I promise" said Harper as she crossed her heart and stuck out her pinkie. Alex smiled and locked pinkies with Harper, Harper always knew what to say to make her happy when she was really down in the blue.

" Is that what you thought when your parent's fought" asked Alex as she looked at the red head.

" Yha, all the time I cried every night and prayed to God begging him to make thing's better to make my Ma and Da love each other and make thing's like they were. But I learned that it's better to have them apart and happy , then together and fighting." said Harper as she frowned she didn't like talking about this it was hard for her but maybe it'll help Alex a little bit.

" Do you still, wished that , that they would get together" asked Alex as she pace her head on Harper's shoulder.

" Hmm, I don't know I think no because my Ma doesn't want anything to do with me , she says I look to much like my Da and my Da he's happy with Bonnie I never seen him smile like that and his eye twinkle not when he looks at my Ma but with me and Bonnie he dose." said Harper as she smiled a little.

" I know this is going to sound mean and I hope your not pissed off when I say this but your mom is a fucking blind bitch not to see how cool you are and shes missing out on how much fun you are" said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Thanks, that means a lot it really dose" said Harper as she hugged Alex back.

" Any time Lass," said Alex in a very bad Irish accent.

" Hahaha, Alex don't ever do that again you suck at it" said Harper as she laughed.

" Hehehe, yha well I'll leave the Irish stuff to you" said Alex as she rolled her eye's at Harper laughing at her.

" Yha , you better Have me wee bonny lass, or ye be wishing on a shamrock for protection from me wrath" said Harper in a perfect accent.

" Hahaha, ok that's enough I'm happy now" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" Just doing my job" said Harper as she grinned back. Harper lied down and closed her eye's.

" Hmm, tired" asked Alex as she crawled closer to Harper.

" Well, no it's just we have to be there early so we could unpack and get to know the place" said Harper as she open one eye to look at Alex.

" Yha, I better go finish packing,..... Harp's can I come down here when I'm done" asked Alex as she jumped off the bed and looked at Harper.

" Sure, but I can't promise I'll be up" said Harper as she closed her eye.

"Hehehe, ok I'll try to not wake you up" said Alex as she walked up to her room. As she walked up she saw her parent's fighting again maybe Harper was right it's better to have them happy ,then angry . As Alex entered her room she saw Max and Justin finishing her packing. They where using there magic to do it.

" Hey" said Alex as she looked at them.

" Hey" said Max as he hugged Alex. Alex hugged him back and smiled.

" So you guys did my packing huh" said Alex as she gave them a small smile. Both brother's nodded. As Alex looked at her room all that was left was her fuzzy wall paper. There where lot's of box's they would be flashed by Kelbo to Megan's place. Hers and Harper's stuff three artistes living under one roof, that just spelled danger.

" So are you guy's ready to live with Uncle Kelbo" asked Alex as she sat down on her bed. Justin sat down by her and place his arm around her shoulder.

" No , but it's what we have to do, it'll help mom and dad get back together" said Justin .

" Do you believe that , that they'll get back together" asked Alex as she looked at Justin.

" Yha, don't you" asked Justin as he looked at Alex.

" I hope they do, but if they don't I think we'll still be a good family." said Max as he smiled at His siblings.

" I know that's true we're still family but I want both of them happy and if being apart makes them happy well then it's what's going to happen" said Alex as she frowned.

" And when did you get so smart about people" asked Justin as he grinned.

" I have a really smart red head who went threw the same problem and she told me the juicy piece of info" said Alex as she grinned back..

" Yha, Harper has been threw this, and she's been helping so much with our family. I mean cooking cleaning and trying to break down the fight. Shes a great person and I'm happy to know that shes our friend" said Justin as he smiled.

" Yha, Harper rocks and that shes going to France with you to man , I'm so jealous some time's that you have Harper, she could move to Ireland back with her father but she's sticking to you. I hope one day I find a friend like that" said Max as he looked at Alex.

" Yha, I know I'm lucky I thank what ever power's that brought me and Harper together" said Alex as she smiled at her brothers.

" We better go to bed , we'll be using a lot of magic tomorrow. I made copies of all the magic book's and I place them in a box for you Alex . Keep your studys up and don't get into to much trouble" said Justin as he stood up . Alex stood up to mad the three sibling's looked at each other and hugged.

" I love you guy's and don't forget it" said Alex as she kissed her brother's on the cheek.

" I love you too" said Max as he kissed her back .

" Ditto" said Justin as he ruffled Max's wavy hair..

" Night" said Alex as she started to walk out of her room.

" Where are you going we're in your room" asked Max as he looked confused.

" Harper's room" said Alex as she waved good bye to them. Max and Justin looked at each other and rolled there eye's.

( Harper's room)

As Alex walked in she hear a load snoring sound , Harper was past out. The sound of Harper's snoring brought a smile to her face it's what brought them together the awesome power's of there loud snoring. Alex was told she sounded like a drunk sailor and Harper she sounded like a sleeping bear . Alex walked up to Harper's bed slowly to make sure she doesn't wake her up. As Alex climbed into the bed she notice that Harper took of the shirt and now she was just sleeping in her undies.

" Hehehe, what am I going to do with you, you crazy Irish red head, sleeping like this all the time is not good." said Alex to herself. She knew Harper would be like that , she like the feeling of nothing on her but the blanket's.

" Good night Harp's" said Alex as she closed her eye's.

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

So this is chapter 1 , chapter 2 is when they move away and start living with Megan. This is a Halex fic so it's really just going to just Alex and Harper's new life in Paris. And I'm making a OC Megan's girlfriend. Do you think she should be A) a Teacher B) a Chef C) a Bartender your pick.


	2. Chapter 2

Croissant's, Coffee and Snail's Please

Theresa and Jerry are having problem's with there marriage, so they send there kid's away so they don't have to see them fighting. Justin and Max go to live with Kelbo and Alex and Harper go to live with Megan. How will life be when there not in the Big Apple. HALEX duh hehehe

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP

" _Hehehe, what am I going to do with you, you crazy Irish red head, sleeping like this all the time is not good." said Alex to herself. She knew Harper would be like that , she like the feeling of nothing on her but the blanket's._

" _Good night Harp's" said Alex as she closed her eye's._

( The next day)

"Mmm, Harper wake up" said Alex as she yawned and poked Harper in the back.

" Go away" said Harper as she covered herself more with the blanket's.

"Harper we have to get up, we're moving today" said Alex as she shook Harper's body.

" Err, Alex I don't do morning's" said Harper as she got up and looked at Alex.

" I know , I know but we need to get up" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. She looked like she was in a storm her hair was everywhere.

" Hahaha, Harper your hair is a mess" said Alex as she pointed to Harper's hair.

" Is it like a funky hat" said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex jumped on Harper and hugged her.

" What's that , a Hat , crazy funky junky hat , over slept , hair unsightly trying to look like Kiera Knightly , we been there , we done that we see right threw your funky hat" sang Alex and Harper as they hugged.

" Hahaha, now get off me , I'm naked" said Harper as she pushed Alex off her.

" Hehehe, well it wouldn't be weird if you slept with clothes on Harper any way it's not like I never hugged you when you where naked." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's and jumped off the bed.

" I'm going to buy you some Pj's real one's and you will wear them" said Alex as she closed her eye's as Harper walked to her bathroom.

" No, I'm not and don't waste your money" said Harper from the bathroom.

" See you in a bit Harp" said Alex as she flashed into her room to get ready.

" Hehehe, I hope Harper puts clothes on when we're in Paris , I don't think Aunt Megan and her friend would like to see Harper naked every morning." said Alex as she walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower then flashed on her clothes for the day. Alex walked down the sitars for what might be her last time. Alex looked around she saw happy picture's of her family, those where the good day's but now there's just memories of the past. As Alex reached the bottom she saw Harper standing by Kelbo and Max and Justin with there parent's.

" Alex, come here you to Harper" said Jerry as he looked at the teens. He looked at everyone of them for a while with out speaking trying in grave there face's of each of memorize by what and who they are.

"Look I know this is going to be hard, but you'll have fun and you are with family. I want you guy's to behave, Harper Justin watch out for Max and Alex. Max, Alex behave for you Aunt Megan and Uncle Kelbo. We will call you guy's to cheek up on you and please call us anytime you want you too Harper, Theressa and I love you to your like our second Daughter." said Jerry as he hug all of his kid's.

" I know this might look like were not trying but we are and we're not giving up but we just need this time . We love and this has nothing to do with you guy's, your great kid's perfect the way you are" said Theressa as she hugged the four kid's in front of her.

" Bye mom , Dad I'll call as soon as I'm unpacked" said Alex as she hugged her parent's.

" I'll talk to you guy's to, I'm praying for you guy's I know everything will be alright I just know it" said Harper as she hugged her second set of parent's.

" Be good and take care of each other" said Jerry as he smiled and looked at the two girl's.

" We will we got each other's back dad you know that" said Alex as she hugged Harper And smiled at her dad.

" Mijo's come here" said Theresa as she looked at her son's. Justin and Max hugged there mother and looked at her with tear's in there eye's.

" I don't want to go mom , I can help" said Justin as he cried to his mom.

" I know Justin I know but we need you to go and be with Kelbo. Thats how you can help us please watch out for Max. I love you and were still family" said Theresa as she hugged Justin.

" Max son , why aren't you saying anything" said Jerry as he looked at Max.

" I have nothing to say, Alex is right if your happy apart then together then do that. I'll be fine with what you pick I love you your my mom and dad" said Max as he shrugged his shoulder's. He was being so adult like that every one had there mouths open in shock.

" Wow Max, that was well wow" said Justin as he smiled at his little brother.

" Yha I know don't get used to it" said Max as he hugged his parent's one last time. He the hugged Alex then walked up to Harper.

" We never really got to name the three babies you know I picked one girl name and one boy name I thug Fergus would be cool and Kim , did you pick a name" asked Max as he looked at Harper , Harper grinned and nodded her head.

" Yha , I picked Rufus and I love the name Fergus it's my favorite giant name you know" said Harper as she hugged Max.

" So thats what our grandkids are named Fergus, Kim and Rufus I like it " said Max as he hugged Harper.

" You take lot's of pic's ok and write to me all the time" said Harper as she hugged him back.

" Do I even want to know what you two are talking about" said Alex as she looked at Harper and Max. Both grinned at Alex a nodded there head no.

" It's a Marper thing Alex sorry" said Harper as she grinned.

" You see M for Max and well you get the rest it was my idea , Harper wanted to combine our last name but Russo-Finkle doesn't sound as cool" said Max as he smiled. Harper frowned at Alex and shrugged her shoulder's.

" Well, Right we should get going now Harper we need to unpack and all that jazz" said Alex as she held out for Harper. Harper hugged Justin and he hugged her back.

" Bye Harper please take care of Alex for me you know how much of a handful she can be" said Justin as he smiled at Harper.

" You know shes no trouble to me just everyone else" said Harper as she smirked.

" Yha, thats true only Harper will I behave for" said Alex as she hugged Justin.

" Lucky me" said Harper as she grinned at Alex.

" Be good and please don't use to much magic" said Justin as he looked at Alex. Alex nodded and smiled at him.

" Justin we have to go Uncle Kelbo said we had to pick our rooms" said Max as he smiled. Justin nodded and walked to Max and both flashed to Kelbo's.

" We're off to I hope you too work everything work's out for you. And don't forget to call" said Alex as she flashed Harper and herself to Megan's.

" Bye" said Jerry and Theresa as they frowned, they knew in there heart that this was a good thing but it hurts.

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP- WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP

I know it's short but I got big plans for chapter three! I can't wait to hear what you guy's think .


	3. Chapter 3

**Croissant's, Coffee and Snail's Please**

Theresa and Jerry are having problem's with there marriage, so they send there kid's away so they don't have to see them fighting. Justin and Max go to live with Kelbo and Alex and Harper go to live with Megan. How will life be when there not in the Big Apple. HALEX duh

_**WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP**_

**( Paris France )**

"This is our new home Harp's, I don't know how long but I got you so it's ok" said Alex as she looked around her aunt's apartment. Harper smiled and hugged Alex.

" And you have your aunt too, don't forget that" said Harper as she looked around the apartment. It was a mess! There was paint every where, paint brushes, half done project's , and other art supplies. It looked like the art store blew up and then came back to throw up, she loved it.

" Hehehe, this place is a mess but I love the chaos look that it has." said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex nodded her head, she too love how messy the room looked.

" Yeah , I know me too and this is going to be messy with three artist living together. Think about it , this is how the room looks now think how it'll look when we add our stuff to it." said Alex as she smiled thinking of the chaos. Harper nodded to she knew she was a mess, but this made her look clean.

" Alex, where is your aunt any way" said Harper as she looked around the apartment. Alex did too she was wondering the same thing where is Aunt Megan.

" What's up Kiddo's, I thought you two where coming at 4" said Megan as she walked into her apartment. Megan hugged Alex and Harper.

" We did it's 4: 35 we came a little bit late." said Alex as she smiled.

" Oh, well this is the apartment .That my room, that's the kitchen and oh yeah that's your room" said Megan as she pointed to everything.

" Wait don't you mean room's." said Alex as she looked confused. Harper looked around she didn't see any other doors.

" No, this is a two room apartment. You two will share a room and... a bed." said Megan as she smiled sheepishly.

" Woah, wait one sec here Aunt Megan are you telling me that Harper and I will be sleeping together in the same room and bed." said Alex as she freaked out. She didn't mind sleeping with Harper once in a while, but now it's all the time.

" Yup, sorry kiddo I don't have the money for a new apartment and I really like this one too. Look I'm sorry but you two are best friends so I didn't think you would mind." said Megan as she looked at Alex.

" Umm, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, but didn't you say your friend was living with you." asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Your not sleeping on the couch Harper I wouldn't let you do that and Yeah I do remember you saying that your friend was living with you." said Alex as she raised her eye brow and crossed her arm's.

" Yeah you see my friend well, shes more like you know my ...girlfriend and she sleeps with me." said Megan as she blushed.

" Oh, ok what ever then. Harper let's get our room ready" said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder and walked to her room dragging Harper with her.

" I'm just going to throw my stuff everywhere" said Harper as she let Alex drag her.

" Yeah me too, but we want it to be the right type of messy not just messy" said Alex as she entered there room.

" So true, we need the right type of messy. What would I do with out you" said Harper as she grinned.

" Hehehe, you would be a mess but not a messy mess" said Alex as she looked around the room.

" Hahaha, thanks Alex that makes me feel really good." said Harper as she smirked looking around the room. The room was a medium size room, it had two windows on the right side facing away from the door, a walk in closet of the left side and the bed on the last side of the wall. It was a medium size bed. It would be very little room for both of them but it would be okay they could deal with it.

" Not much but it's ours." said Harper as she smiled walking to the in wall dresser's by the door.

" Yeah , home for now." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head both where sad but knew it was the right thing to do.

" So... do you like it , I left the wall's white so you guy's could paint it any color you wanted." said Megan as she walked into the room.

" It's so nice thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you" said Harper as she hugged Megan.

" Ahh, Harper your so nice and of course I 'm letting you stay . I don't think you would survive with Kelbo." said Megan as she smirked thinking of her baby brother.

" Ha, I would have had run of the whole hose but yeah three guy's and two girl's it wouldn't be nice. Hey Aunt Megan what's your girl's name any way?" asked Alex as she looked at her aunt.

_**WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP**_

_**Hey , I know I said the next chap would be longer but I kinda ran into a wall, I need a name for the OC. I was thinking Paige but I don't know I want something a little I don't out there maybe Zoey but if you have any ideas that would be great , oh but I do have a little hint for the next chapter Harper and Alex both will be crying and screaming like little 5 year old's. Hehehe thats if you want another chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Croissant's, Coffee and Snail's Please**

Theresa and Jerry are having problem's with there marriage, so they send there kid's away so they don't have to see them fighting. Justin and Max go to live with Kelbo and Alex and Harper go to live with Megan. How will life be when there not in the Big Apple. HALEX duh

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

" Ha, I would have had run of the whole house but yeah three guy's and two girl's it wouldn't be nice. Hey Aunt Megan what's your girl's name any way?" asked Alex as she looked at her aunt.

" Her name is Paige Creed, she's the principal at you new school" said Megan as she smiled thinking of her girlfriend.

" Oh, wow so when I get into trouble at school I'll get in trouble at home to" said Alex as she frowned. Harper smirked and patted Alex on the back.

" Then be good" said Harper as she looked at Alex with a huge smirk on her face.

" Wipe that smirk off your face Harper" said Alex as she glared at Harper.

" It's wiped off" said Harper as she had a big smile on her face. Alex smiled and rolled her eye's.

" And you two have a school uniform." said Megan as she closed her eye's and covered her ear's.

" WHAT HELL NO, LIKE HELL F-ING NO" yelled Harper and Alex at the same time. Both girl's glared at Megan.

" I will NOT wear a stupid uniform" said Harper as she glared at the floor.

" Look it's a rule and if you don't wear it then you can't go to school." said Megan as she frowned. She was hoping this wouldn't cause any trouble, but it look's like it will.

" Well, the school hasn't met me yet and I'm going to fight this to the end." said Alex as she looked at Megan.

" Ah no you won't if you give my girl some problem's at her job it's your ass that's in trouble here by me" said Megan as she glared at Alex.

" When will Miss. Creed be home" asked Harper as she smiled. Alex looked at Harper she knew that smile, it was " I have a plan smile".

" In ten minuet's and call her Paige " said Megan as she looked at Harper. She looked at Alex who was smirking at Harper's smile she had a bad feeling in her gut. Alex was to much like her and with that smirk she knew trouble was coming. Alex dragged Harper to there room.

( Halex Room)

" Harper I know that smile. What's your idea." asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I'm going to read the rule book and find a loophole" said Harper as she shrugged.

" That's it your going to read. Okay maybe you need to work on your evil idea smile." said Alex as she jumped on the bed.

" Loophole" said Harper as she jumped on Alex.

" Oy, Harper loopholes." said Alex as she grinned at Harper. Harper smirked back at her.

" GIRL'S SHES HERE" yelled Megan from the other room. Harper and Alex jumped up and ran to meet Megan's Girlfriend. When they reached the living room they saw a her. See had long wavy blond hair, bright blue eye's, pale skin. She was dressed in a blue woman business suit with black heel's. Her height was the same as Megan's.

" Hi, I'm Paige nice to meet you" said Paige as she smiled. She didn't have a french accent it sounded like a Chicago Accent. Both girl's shrugged there shoulder's at that.

" I want the school rule book" said Harper as she smiled.

" I'm Alex this is Harper now give Harper the rule book now" said Alex as she smiled.

" Girl's don't be rude" said Megan as she glared at both Alex and Harper.

" No it's okay why do you want it" said Paige as she smiled.

" We don't do uniform's." said Both Alex and Harper.

" Ahh, I see well here you go. If you find anything do tell me I'm trying to break the damn rule to" said Paige as she smiled and handed Harper the book. Harper looked at Alex and grinned. Harper walked to her room.

" So, your Alex from what Megan told me your a lot like her and trouble seems to follow you" said Paige as she smiled looking at Alex who started to watch TV.

" It's in French" said Alex as she flipped threw the channel's.

" Well , duh we are in Paris France" said Megan as she looked at Alex.

" ALEX I FOUND SOMETHING" yelled Harper as she yelled from her room.

" WHAT , WHAT DID YOU FIND" yelled Alex as she stayed watching TV.

" WE COULD CHANGE THE WAY THE UNIFORM LOOK'S BUT STILL KEEP THE UNIFORM.." yelled Harper as she stayed in the room.

" THEN CHANGE BOTH OF OUR'S AND LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPEN'S. GET IN HERE HARPER WATCH TV WITH ME" yelled Alex.

" Okay" said Harper as she walked in and sat down with Alex. Paige and Megan watch both girl's watch TV.

" Okay this is going to be fun and both of them like art like you. I'll never have a clean house will I" asked Paige as she kissed Megan. Megan kissed her back and smiled.

" Nha , I don't think so Three Artiest in one roof will spell danger, messy and oh lot's and lot's of stain's. But I love you so so so much" said Megan as she smiled at her girlfriend.

" Get a room your old and your adult's it's just gross" said Alex as she threw a pillow at Megan and Paige.

" Alex just behave will you" said Harper as she smacked Alex on the arm.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P WIZARD'S OF WAVERLY PLACE**

Well here's a update


End file.
